


Iceberg Sparkle - Speeder Highway

by misakilight



Series: Iceberg Sparkle [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 周迦，所属没落的经纪公司的歌手迦，以及天降高管周那两人双向暗恋（这篇里还属于懵懂阶段，没意识到）
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Iceberg Sparkle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215128





	Iceberg Sparkle - Speeder Highway

**Author's Note:**

> 两人属于刚开始因为误解有摩擦，周那作为突然来管事的年轻小伙（草）对公司进行改革，所以搞得周围人对他有意见，也让从没参加过什么综艺节目的迦去参加节目，增加曝光率之类的，算是挽救了濒临破产的公司（）之后迦在和他的接触中认可了他的想法和实力，所以作为公司里很有话语权的人予以了支持，算是互相认可对方实力携手并进的，但是两人都是有点胆小鬼，所以愣是暗恋了两年才因为屁大点事捅破窗户纸（就是那个“全世界都知道他俩对对方有意思除了他俩自己”  
> 娱乐圈参考日娱  
> 迦一开始上综艺还属于话题终结者，不过反而吸引了不少人  
> 后续有新的短篇，没时间写，IS的氛围对我这种消极者来讲太难写了，写完就得情绪大起伏一次_(: 」∠)_

半夜两点，阿周那提着包离开空无一人的办公区域，一边整理着因为忙碌而歪了的领带，一边朝着公司的大门方向走去。长长的走廊里十分安静，他翻动写满了字的手帐确认明天的行程，猛然间注意到路过的小型录音室门把上挂着便利店的塑料袋，他想都没想，便收起手帐取下袋子，里面装着冷掉的便当盒几个饭团，玻璃瓶装的营养液沉在袋底，拉扯着他的手指。阿周那握住门把，用力向下一拧，推开了录音室那扇厚重的门。

房间里一片昏暗，隔着玻璃只亮着一盏小小的黄色的灯，阿周那低头重新审视手中的袋子，他抬脚走过地面上散落着的乐谱，拨开悬挂的乱七八糟的照片和海报，无视墙角已经倒了一地的杂志，径直推开里面那扇又黑又小的门，在乐器和效果器的包围中，找到了那个制造这片混乱的罪魁祸首。

抱着一大堆乐谱的迦尔纳正躺在杂志堆里睡得正香，那些可怜的白纸已经被他的手臂揉烂，阿周那叹着气将那些可怜虫从他的怀抱里抽走，这时迦尔纳的眼皮动了动，他睁开眼睛，嘴角还挂着透明的口水，在看到眼前穿着西装的阿周那之后露出了很是茫然的表情。

“你没事吗……？”阿周那把塑料袋和公文包放在一边的狼藉里，反正这里也没有比这更好的放东西的地方，他自暴自弃的俯身向迦尔纳伸出了手，“站起来吗？”

迦尔纳的喉咙里发出含糊的声音，阿周那也没有听到他究竟说了什么，总之对方的手确实是伸到了自己的手掌里，阿周那抓住它，让迦尔纳从纸片的海里站了起来。

“你要回去吗，我送你。”阿周那再次看了眼手腕上的表，两点二十五分，就算稍微要绕点路也能确保四个小时的睡眠。

“不，不用了。”

迦尔纳过了几分钟才终于有余力回答他的话，看上去他还在相当恍惚的状态，阿周那叹了口气，这和他的预想要相差甚远。

“发生什么了？”他再次问道，“我不能放任你在这里毫无意义的消耗身体自己回家休息。”

“你还真是麻烦。”迦尔纳嘟囔着挠了挠脖子。

“你好烦啊，我作为公司的管理者之一，关心艺人的身体情况和生活习惯也是应该的吧。”阿周那皱眉，说话的语速也随之加快，少了刚才的几分温柔。

“没什么，只是遇到了些问题，说实话你在这里也只是添麻烦，还是早点回去睡觉吧。”迦尔纳绕过他拿走了便利店的袋子，很普通的道了谢拉过录音室的凳子坐了下来。

阿周那看着他熟练的拧开营养液的盖子，仰头把那些液体倒进嘴里，他重新环视了整个狭小的房间，然后重新看向迦尔纳掏饭团的侧脸。

“瓶颈？”

“……差不多是这么一回事。”话音未落，迦尔纳立刻耸起肩膀，纤瘦的身体像是偷吃被抓包的猫一样缩了起来，半秒之后才发出有些虚弱的声音。

阿周那忍不住咂舌，他将视线转移到远方被乐谱埋没的像是桌子一样的物体上，用力的深呼吸，又缓缓的吐出气体。

“这种事能拜托你早点跟我说吗？”

“我以为这种事不用麻烦你。”迦尔纳把饭团塞进嘴里，装作自己在专注的啃着米饭，完全无视了远方黑眼圈已经快变成卧蚕的阿周那。

“在活动前一周才得知这件事的我可真的是惊吓啊。”阿周那大步走上前去，“你之前说的什么来着？作曲没问题完全OK，所以让我不用担心这个专注活动的策划和交涉？”

“其实不完全是这样。”迦尔纳在他彻底逼近前把乐谱架上放着的一沓纸塞进他的怀里，“我写了几首。”

“什么意思？”阿周那低头看着贴着自己西装的那些乐谱，伸手拿在手里，“没有满意的吗？”

“没错。”迦尔纳点头，一面飞快的从椅子上站起身来，“事实上来讲，我写了。”

“你那个水了作业被老师抓包的表情是想怎样？”阿周那低头翻动手里的乐谱，不过音乐基础并不充分的他也并不能从那些音符中看出个所以然来，但他也的确愿意尊重迦尔纳的坚持，“好吧，这些谱子我先收着找制作人做好备份，实在写不出来就选一个最好的用。”

“麻烦你了。”

“你给我站住。”阿周那抓住想要离开录音室的迦尔纳的卫衣帽子。

“我回宿舍了。”

“到底是什么原因写不出来，是因为我这次给你的压力太大了吗？”阿周那问道。

迦尔纳收回想要出门的脚，转过身来看着眼睛有些暗淡的阿周那。

“不是。”他否定道，“或许也有这方面的原因，但我觉得可能也是因为这次有机会和之前一直喜欢的乐手同台演奏的原因，一直想要拿出比之前更好的结果，反而不知道该作出怎样的曲子了。”

“这种问题，”阿周那抵着鼻尖想了半秒，“比起闷在这里看杂志找灵感，不如出去看看如何？”

“的确。”迦尔纳点头，“那我现在去附近看看。”

“这个时间点你是想怎样，去公路上兜风都比这个靠谱。”阿周那不由自主的吐槽道。

“兜风？”迦尔纳歪了下头，“的确是新奇的想法。”

“你觉得新奇就好。”阿周那叹气。

“那我现在去叫出租车。”

“现在？”阿周那露出“你在开玩笑吗”的表情。

“毕竟活动也快到了。”迦尔纳指了指墙壁上挂着的被红叉划了一大半的日历。

“我知道了我知道了，”阿周那明知这是在给自己自掘坟墓，或许他从说出兜风这个词开始就在自掘坟墓，他摆了摆另一只空着的手，“这个时间点也不会有出租车乐意带你去海边吧？我带你去。”

“你不是要回去睡觉吗？”迦尔纳问道，“疲劳驾驶不太好吧。”

“你好烦啊。”阿周那拿过便利店的塑料袋，抽出被饭团包围的另一只营养液，拧开金属瓶盖灌了下去，把空了的玻璃瓶放在书堆上，“这样就可以了吧？”

“身体……”迦尔纳还有什么要说的。

“闭嘴，去停车场。”阿周那命令道。

两人上了车，系好了安全带保持着乖巧的坐姿的迦尔纳看着阿周那发动汽车，伴随着低声轰鸣的引擎的声音，宝蓝色的汽车开出停车的区域，沿着停车场盘旋的弧形坡驶上地面。

“真的不会睡着吗？”

“那你就想点办法让我不要睡着啊。”阿周那瞄了眼手机导航，距离海边有一个半小时的路程，按照这么推算的话，或许他们刚好能赶上日出。

“我会努力的。”迦尔纳说着，从自己的牛仔裤口袋里掏出他的随身听，用数据线将它链接了车载音响。

两分钟后，回荡在狭小的空间内的是过去红极一时的摇滚乐队的曲子，不间断的鼓点推动着吉他的音符前进，有些沙哑的男声在耳畔缠绕，乐曲的流动像是车外后退的风景，他们在突然降临的寂静中等待着信号灯的变化，又在急速的和弦中飞驰过夜晚宽阔的街道，被霓虹灯光装饰的城市在身后远去，那些七彩斑斓的光芒演进为整排整列的钻石般光芒，照亮寂静的公路起始。

阿周那减慢了速度，他摁下方向盘上的按键，音乐中汽车的顶盖逐渐向后收起，放入了抬起的后备箱盖，潮湿咸腥的海风钻了进来，在突然扩大的视野之中，蓝色的海岸线逐渐浮现出它的身影。

“到了。”他关掉破坏气氛的导航，将手机丢进两人中间的置物架，霎那间看到迦尔纳的头发被风吹乱，他注视着海面的眼睛却闪闪发亮。

迦尔纳突然停止了正在播放的音乐，瞬间安静的环境里只有远方的潮水声，阿周那微微侧头观察他的神态，却只看见迦尔纳平静的扭头望着海面的样子，他没有再深究他突然关掉音响的原因，而是降低了速度，让车的行驶变得更加平稳，与空中滑翔着的海鸥平行，向着太阳升起的地平线不断前进。

秒针咔嚓咔嚓的走动，天空逐渐从边缘被点亮，耀眼眩目的光芒开始爬升，进入他们的视野。

“阿周那。”那时迦尔纳突然开口。

“什么？”阿周那回头时差点撞上迦尔纳瞬间凑近的脸，吓得他急忙回头将注意力放回空空如也的正前方。

“你有纸和笔吗？我好像想到什么了。”

“我包里有，你可以用手帐的空白页，里面也有笔。”阿周那指了指汽车后座。

迦尔纳探出身体将皮包拿到怀里。

“打开就能看见。”阿周那一边开车一边指导他，“像皮夹一样的那个。”

“里面只有现金和银行卡。”迦尔纳打开手里的皮夹，如实汇报自己的进程。

“你倒还真的能拿出来我的钱包啊！”阿周那飞快的看了一眼之后大声吐槽道。

“啊，刚想出来的音符快忘了。”

“另一个，另一个！找到了吗！”

等到阿周那再确认时，迦尔纳拿着的总算是正确的那本手帐了。他放下心来，继续专心开车，迦尔纳合上他的公文包物归原位后，打开手帐又陷入沉思。

“不过，阿周那，这个纸很贵的吧，让我用真的可以吗？”

“你这家伙一边说着什么要忘记音符一边又纠结这个？！”阿周那气不打一出来的拍打方向盘，“那就赶紧把曲子写出来大赚一笔把纸钱还我啊！”

“我知道了，我会努力的。”

“……你努力就好。”阿周那闭了嘴，放任迦尔纳一个人忙活，专注的开着车。

车内又安静了下来，本就弱小的引擎声被海风吞没，剩下的只有上空开始逐渐响起的海鸟的鸣叫，以及遥远海滩上浪花拍打砂石的声响。

突然之间迦尔纳哼起某种旋律，阿周那偷偷的用余光偷瞄他，对方则靠着汽车座椅呆望着逐渐被暖色晕染的天空。

阿周那再次减缓了车辆的速度，刚好保持在最低限速之上，公路上没有其他车辆，他在那时将一半的视野分享给了地平线，波光粼粼的海面翻滚着将太阳推上天空，后者的光芒炽烈的灼烧着眼底，无数的光芒向地表释放，穿透漂浮的云层，直达远方的山脉。

迦尔纳的旋律仍在耳边回响，作为唯一也是最早的听众的阿周那感知到那些音符是怎样被筛选和编排，闪闪发光的灵感和不可思议的法则将它们组合，不同的音高造就了起承转合的结果，降生与坠落，蓝与海与赤红相连，他淹没其中，顺着透明的空气沉入海底，隔着那闪光的玻璃注视气泡中斑斓的世界。

离开公路时阿周那有些恍惚，或许太阳不要升起的那么快才好，他思考着这些有的没的，百无聊赖的看着五点钟空荡荡的城市马路。

“现在回公司吧。”在他旁边结束了奋笔疾书的迦尔纳合上手帐对阿周那说道。

“你认真的吗？”阿周那看了看表，说实话他已经放弃回去睡觉的念头了，索性就这样换个衣服直接去做晚上没做完的工作更好。

“事不宜迟，快点回去吧。”迦尔纳朝他握拳做出加油的姿势。

“……你这家伙知道回去要花多久时间吗？”阿周那抱怨着，踩着油门急驰过主干道。

七点，两人在录音室坐定，阿周那本来想回去换身衣服结果被迦尔纳摁在了椅子上。他想到路上还睡的流出口水，还要他一路拉上楼，到了录音室却清醒得像是深夜的猫头鹰的迦尔纳，咬着牙把抱怨吞了回去。

“机会难得，让你也听一下吧。”迦尔纳松开阿周那的肩膀，对方笔挺的西服上已经留下了被他揉皱的痕迹，阿周那没有说什么，比起这些他倒是催促着他赶快就位。

迦尔纳拿过旁边的电吉他，简单的连上线，从拨片盒里随便掏出一片，一切就位，他看着已经被取下来的写得乱七八糟的手帐页，左手手指摁上琴板的瞬间，右手拿着拨片在琴弦上拨动。

阿周那听到比之前粗糙的版本完成度更高的乐句从他的指尖流淌而出，电吉他的声音没有古典吉他那般沉重，而像是轻巧翻飞的小鸟，在录音室的空中漂浮，最终落在他的掌心。

“差不多这样。”迦尔纳粗糙的审视了下作曲软件上录下的音频，改掉了几个不对的音高，然后他很快调出了鼓点，飞快的开始伴奏的工程。

阿周那看着他放下电吉他，像变魔法似的从乐谱堆里拿出一个乐器盒，从里面拿出一把电子小提琴。

“你到底会几个乐器？”他问道。

“会用到的都会试试。”迦尔纳边说边把连上线的小提琴架在肩上，先拉了几次空弦确认没有走音之后就开始了演奏。

似乎他打算在吉他的弹奏中加入更加丰富的音色，的确是迦尔纳的一贯风格，尽管变化无穷却始终保持着应有的简洁。阿周那看着他将那些音符加入乐谱，不由得期待起那原本就已经足够令人沉醉的旋律最终会怎样开花结果。

小提琴的部分结束，迦尔纳起身把旁边乱七八糟的“桌子”上的乐谱拨开，阿周那这时候才发现那是一台电钢琴。

“真亏你能这么放……”他小声嘟囔着，然而完全进入自己的世界的状态的迦尔纳没有听到他说什么，而是在白色的键盘上迅速的落下手指。

编曲的过程比阿周那想象中的更加迅速和顺利，时间快到九点的时候阿周那基本已经已经弃疗，在他思考一会就要这么一身打扮加上憔悴的脸去办公室见人时，迦尔纳把电脑推到了他眼前。

“差不多写好了。”对方波澜不惊的脸上是隐藏不住的高兴。

“嗯。”阿周那点头，或许这样也不算太坏，尽管衣服没换但是比这更重要的问题已经解决了。

迦尔纳摁了下回车键，软件开始自动播放已经被编排完毕的曲子。

在听到的瞬间，伴随着骤然绷紧的心跳，阿周那不由得开始思考该如何表达自己的感受，或许是隐藏在重叠的音符与音符之间的淡淡的惆怅，又或是胸口开始流动的这种温暖的余韵？明确清晰的钢琴声如同夏季的雨点坠落在紧密的鼓点之间，吉他的震动宛如旋转的螺线将它们缠绕，小提琴时而浮上水面，皎洁的泛音像是天空中坠落的羽毛，偶尔的下弓与吉他的扫弦共鸣，让旋律本身更加厚重鲜明，隐藏在五线谱之间的世界向他张开大门，露出绚烂的风景。

“差不多就这样了，之后再去找作词的老师填词，再重新录制一遍就可以了。”迦尔纳在音乐结束时说道。

“就这样吗？”阿周那过了半晌才像是回过神来似的问道。

“就完成度的话已经够了，太过完美反而没有意思了。”

“话说回来，”阿周那思考了一番说出自己的疑问，“明明作出了这样的曲子，为什么不再考虑一下自己填词？”

“……自己填词？”迦尔纳因为他的发言怔住，“我可不擅长这个。”

“没有多次尝试过的话也称不上是不是真的不擅长吧？”阿周那顺着他的思路说了下去，说实话他也不是很明白为何这时他在纠结这样的问题，没准只是因为他太久没睡觉了。

“毕竟我不擅长语言表达。”迦尔纳拉过凳子在他旁边坐了下来，又加了一句“也不是不能写”。

这时阿周那才像是恍然大悟一般找到了之前执着的理由。

“以前听的时候，我总觉得歌词和旋律之间有些不契合的地方。”

“所以？”

“我在想那会不会是因为作词者并没有理解你真正想要表达的东西？”阿周那转头看着迦尔纳认真的问道。

“我不否定。”迦尔纳移开视线，“除了音乐之外，我的确不擅长交流，所以理解有偏差也是难免的事。”

“那么你自己作词呢？”

“也不是不可以，只不过如之前所说，我的表达并不优秀。”

“从这一首开始做练习也还不迟。”

“原来如此，但实际上歌词要怎么写呢？”迦尔纳皱起眉头向阿周那发问。

阿周那意识到自己又给自己挖了坑。

“……就我的了解，最基础的是要押韵吧。”他在大脑里搜刮自己不多的音乐知识，“全押韵有点强人所难了，先只押韵最后一个字。”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳点头，“不过我应该写些什么才好？”

阿周那硬生生的把“这种问题你问我吗”的话憋了回去，毕竟提出这个馊主意的是他自己，这里只能自食其果了。

“先把你想到的一些话写下来，之后再尝试把它们组合起来放进曲子里。”

“嗯。”迦尔纳一边点头一边拿过一边已经用废的乐谱在背面写了起来。

看目前的话题走向阿周那隐约察觉自己多半是走不了了，他为自己的多嘴和责任心感到痛心，只能让秘书把要完成的工作拿了过来，需要外出的一律重新调整时间。

华灯初上，一篇还说得过去的歌词总算是写了出来，期间阿周那费了很大劲让迦尔纳终于接受了“尽管最后一个字需要押韵，但是不一定每次都要遵守这种法则”，以及他绞尽脑汁用了更好的表达替换了迦尔纳提交的初始版本。

“真的写得好烂。”阿周那捏着眉心给自己灌了一口咖啡，说实话改到现在他觉得差不多大脑也要迎来极限了，一会比起开车回去还是直接打的的好。

“所以我一开始就说过了——”

阿周那捂住迦尔纳的嘴。

“好了我知道了，别让我回忆起我的智障发言。”他说着，低头看了下已经完成的歌词，中间他发给了之前迦尔纳委托的作词人过目，也算是获得了一些不错的场外指导，现在可以说算得上是有一些还说得过去的水平，如若说是在这个基础上再强行提升也毫无意义，毕竟迦尔纳的曲子也同样如此，追求完美却不要求过分的完美，反而有时候留下的粗糙才是吸引人的闪光点。

“现在要试着听一下吗？”迦尔纳拿着吉他问他。

“也好。”阿周那点头，尽管作词时他们为了实际验证演唱了每一个部分，但是最后完成时的这次演唱却好似带着独一无二的纪念意味。

迦尔纳开始拨动琴弦，飞快的弹出歌曲的前奏，在他开口的瞬间，与主旋律相匹配的和弦随之切入，情感的潮水上涌，阿周那似乎能看到那些透明的浪花将他和录音室淹没。在间奏中，他察觉自己无意识的屏住了呼吸，窒息感让自己只能拼尽全力攥紧手中坠落的音符，就连心跳也被迦尔纳拨弦的节奏掌控，他知道自己脱离了常轨，却毫无抵抗的只能被乐曲带领着随波逐流，直到内心的最深处都被染上迦尔纳带来的色彩。

“怎么样？”

阿周那很久之后才终于从恍惚的状态清醒过来，这时迦尔纳正凝视着他，那双像是能穿透一切心防的灼热的瞳孔让阿周那不由得移开了视线。

“超出想象。”

“是吗。”

“至少我觉得是有所超越了。”阿周那解释道。

“我也这么觉得。”迦尔纳满足的点头。

“总之这一天也不算是白费了，现在回去吧，我也有点累了。”他说着站起身把手边的收拾到一起，就算没完成阿周那也没有能在这种状态下妥善处理的自信。

“是吗，我以为你还会留一阵的。”

“你也对我太自信了。”阿周那捏了捏自己的眉心，说实话他现在甚至都没有把解下的领带重新系回去的力气。

“要给这首歌起个名字吗？”迦尔纳突然问道。

“你想叫什么？”阿周那一边收拾西装一边反问他。

“毕竟作词上你帮了我这么多，名字就你来起吧。”

阿周那抬头一脸复杂的看着迦尔纳。

“可以吗？”

“当然，作为谢礼。”

他意识到这个时候即便拒绝迦尔纳的好意也没有什么意义，于是便在片刻的思考之后开了口。

“Speeder Highway。”

“什么？”

“曲名，你叫我取的，就叫这个吧。”阿周那把他刚刚想到的名字大笔一挥写在了那张歌词的最上方。

“奇怪的名字。”

“你这家伙……”

阿周那刚想开口抱怨，却看见迦尔纳将歌词拿了过去，他露出淡淡的微笑。

“但是意外的我还觉得不错。”

“觉得不错就直接说不错啊。”

阿周那抱怨着，将西服挂在小臂上。

“那我下班了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

迦尔纳向他挥手。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 复制粘贴一些在lof上断断续续发的内容：
> 
> 设定上的话周那小时候也是学小提琴的，因为练习得很勤奋所以那时被不少人看作是天才，也拿了不少奖。只不过他对自己的水平心知肚明，因为他能做到的只有针对乐谱如实的演奏，而非真正的能够表达出自己的风格，所以后来他就不继续学琴而转向幕后，而且也确实比起演奏他更喜欢幕后的这种支援式的工作，这才是他真正能够表达自我的方式  
> 所以后面还有他在迦面前因为不小心暴露了过去的经历而被迫锯木头的桥段（草
> 
> ——————————  
> 临走时迦尔纳掏了掏兜，他抬起手臂向阿周那丢来某样东西，还未看清那具体是什么，阿周那已经放射性的抓住了它，手掌里传来坚硬的触感，他在公司白色的灯光下看到那个小小的黑色U盘。
> 
> “这是什么？”阿周那在他的身后追问。
> 
> “新曲的demo。”
> 
> “为什么给我？”
> 
> “突然想这么做了。”迦尔纳挥挥手背着包走远，阿周那没能追上去，而是呆站在原地。
> 
> “无语了。”他嘟囔着，把那小巧的塑料块塞进西服的内兜，“demo这种重要的东西就好好保管起来啊……”
> 
> “姑且只是确认一下。”
> 
> 回家时阿周那还是忍不住把它插进了车载音响的接口里。完全环绕式的喇叭在电流的刺激下震动，尚未被修改的乐句开始在封闭的空间流动。
> 
> “什么啊这家伙。”他有些烦躁的捏着方向盘发起火。
> 
> 录音室里录下的声音带着与迦尔纳往常那冷淡的外表截然相反的炽热情感，尽管他以前就知道这一点，但是阿周那还是不得不承认他的心确实被音符所牵动。车内的音响布局仿佛把他带回几天前那个狭小的录音室，而迦尔纳就在他的耳边诉说所有那些被隐藏在表面下的热情。他的声线和乐器的旋律交织，仿佛夏季到来时的第一场落雨，而他只能被迫站在那里被透明硕大的雨滴淋得湿透，心跳的声音大得仿佛成为激烈的鼓点，回过神来阿周那发现他在无意识的哼唱那些曲调，试图捡起那些坠落在心底的音符，将它们拼成某种可以触及却看不清的未来。
> 
> 音乐播放结束时，突然降临的寂静是如此苦闷，阿周那抬手捏住U盘，缓缓的将它拔了下来。


End file.
